


Kisses and freckles

by orphan_account



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Other, kitten noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wrote this in spare time
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Kudos: 96





	Kisses and freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in spare time

Billy gazed at Freddy who was in bottom buck bed in cover by thick blue blanket. He eyes were closed and his long thick eyelashs and his fluffy soft hair. Freddy had a very fragile and small body comparing to Billy’s. Billy loved his extremely soft lips and how pink their were. Let’s not mention how cute his freckles cover his cheeks. He hated to wake him up from his nap. He shifted and sat on Freddy’s bed and poked his cheek which woke Freddy since he sleep light when he naps. Freddy gave him groggy look and pouted at Billy. 

“What time is it “ he said 

“It’s 7:47”

“ So I missed Dinner” Freddy spoke 

“yeah, come on get up” 

Freddy squirmed on bed and sat up. He hugged Billy and gave puppy eyes. 

“Can you carry me down stairs” Freddy pleaded 

Billy gave hesitated first and gave up. Billy grabbed him and carried him bridal style down stairs. 

Darla caught them and gave them look and ran up stairs to do some gossiping with Mary. Billy put down him down on the chair and ran kitchen and came out with a hot plate of food and set in front Freddy. 

“What did I do to deserve you” Freddy said 

“ come here “ Freddy tried getting Billy close which worked. 

Freddy peppered Billy with kisses which made him giggly. 

“ ok I think that’s enough” Billy said   
Billy set his head down and watched Freddy eat and waited for him to finish. When Freddy finished he just looked at Billy. 

“ What’s wrong “ Billy looked. 

“Nothing” Freddy responded 

The two cleaned up the table and went up stairs the same way they came down.  
Freddy was in bed and took his crutches and left to shower.Billy knew he acted a bit weird then usually and just waited for him on the top buck. 

By the time Freddy came back his hair was still messy and his curls had been straighten a little. He wore a black t-shirt and some grey sweats. He tossed his dirty clothes in the basket. 

“ why are you staring at me” Freddy questioned

“ Because something is wrong with you” Billy answered back.

Freddy sat on his bed and shifted around. 

“I’m just curious why would you date a crippled teenage like me “ Freddy asked   
Billy jumped down from the bed. 

“ because your an amazing person and you’d need to realize that. I mean your the most abroable person every let’s not mention dorkyness and how always have a smile on face. Your obsessions with comic and heros and when ever we make out you make kitten noises.” Billy responded 

“ I don’t make kitten noises when we make out!! Wait do I?? “ Freddy said confused 

Billy leaned and gave a kiss which Freddy kissed back. The two started to make out. The kisses were rough and sweet. The two gave naughty kiss and they loved it. Billy began to kiss down Freddy neck and to lick, suck and nibble his skin. He marks on Freddy to say “his mine”. Freddy breath was heated and gave small kitten noises. Billy kept going at mark after mark. Kissing every freckle loving every noise Freddy made. When he looked up to Freddy his face was a tinted with pink his curls had dried up. The two shifted on the bed. Billy laid next to him and Freddy looked at him.

“ wow I really make those noises” Freddy giggles 

“ I love you Freddy” Billy spoke 

Billy grazed his fingers on Freddy’s cheek   
He turned to the direction of Billy. He looked at Billy he began to tear up.   
Billy sat up and gave Freddy a concerned look. 

“ I love you too” Freddy said wiped his tears way.   
Billy gave peck in his cheek. 

“ we should get sleep” Freddy said

“ wanna sleep together “ Billy asked

“Yeah I would like that” 

The two got under the sheet Freddy was spooned. Billy kissed the marks on Freddy ‘s neck. The feel fast asleep comfortably with each other.


End file.
